


奢侈的寓言

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Acquiescence, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 但有那么一点, 和爱情关系不大
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 耶和华说:“看哪,他们成为一样的人民,都是一样的言语,如今既做起这事来,以后他们所要做的事就没有不成就的了。”但这个事和巴别塔无关。能不能在办公室里安一个更高也更大点的镜子？





	奢侈的寓言

**Author's Note:**

> 来自莫叶言老师的约稿，感谢！

没人喜欢处理文案，无论赫里福亦或者是萨托利，几个小时后脊椎就可以退化到你永远都想象不到的地步。为了防止每位队员在处理过文件报告时不像样地从办公室里走出去，有人很贴心地在门旁墙上贴了条反射镜，即便高度只够照到图雷的脖子。但就是因为这点，恰好给了他可以处在范围之外的自由，不用审视自己的机会。

至少最近，他越来越习惯在这儿停一停。有人喜欢对镜子说自信话，哈里说他可以在练习口语的时候多用用。他做了一组扩胸，镜中无头的人也跟着抬起胳膊，衣服由平整又重新变成了起皱，深呼吸，一，二——即便没有人会坐在谁的跟前只为听讲故事或者替对方赎罪。

这个故事也由不得你来对着一面镜子说起。图雷到走廊里按电话号码，几次都没有拨通，他的手机前几位还是那些个能和他说得上话的，很多人见了他还要跟着说法语。他按了排在第一个的，因为在前一个半小时他还为那边发送了受伤人员报告。头一回没响。到了第二回，他试探性的去问，古斯特？

我们在老地方。接电话的人却是佛莱门特。只用要这一句话，就足够让他原本还带着点刺痛的脊背和尾椎像是突然挨上一堆火一般燃烧，灼热到他只能捏着手机来避免太滑而脱手。他的水杯应该在办公桌上，公发陶瓷杯子，底部还有点没有洗干净的咖啡渍，这会儿无论什么只要能顺顺利利的滑过喉咙，就够他不会在接下来真的要在自己的挚友面前失仪。可那点深埋在心脏里的背面深坑，只会带着更加没法被填满的好奇欲紧贴收音孔。那点声音，图雷要找的那点声音轻到几乎微不足道，可能只在于凯笛将他自个的嘴唇咬到出血才换来的，佛莱门特不是会因为什么而放缓力道的那种人。图雷只能说好的，对方才又把电话拿给了凯笛。

那个有近到远的模糊声音再说，有人给你打了电话，古斯塔夫。

相比奥利弗，这次的声音只剩下不断吹向听筒的噪音，一阵比一阵地响，过了十几秒才算稳定下来，图雷的男朋友断断续续地说，语调后的音节听起来仿佛猫的尾巴，因为什么不可抗力，往上翘，再翘一点。

我本来要去找你的。他说的就像真的是被胁迫。图雷摁断了电话接着往走廊尽头走，他的靴子声音没有着落，声控灯只能跟着随机亮起，他过了拐角，从办公大楼离开朝军官公寓方向走。手里和裤兜里连盒烟都没能带上。他是要去见医生的，最好别在进门就落下话柄。

在路上的一半时，他才开始希望自己的每一步不要看起来像是在办公室里坐过。他握着钥匙开门。屋子里还是只有两件外套的样子，静的跟弗莱门特只是说了个什么谎话，直到他靠近卧室。

一，二，一，二。对着从来照不到脸的镜子深呼吸实际上是件毫无意义的事。图雷扭开了门把手，佛莱门特说他来的太慢，医生还没有抬头，整颗脑袋都埋进一只潮乎乎的枕头里，他不是在电话里没有叫，只是没力气让图雷听见。新进来的长官越过一地的衣服，坐在床头垂下脸去，用手掌隔开对方的脸和那只宁可弃用的枕头，他正准备俯下身去亲吻那张泡在水里的脸，还在卖力气的年轻人就像是为了向长辈邀功，亦或者只是单纯的炫耀，拽住了医生脖子上的银链将他拉起，被挤成一团水的男人抬起他的脸颊往上扬，半张着嘴，但没有声音，他的眼睛只扫过图雷几秒，因为军牌链勒进脖子而往上翻。图雷扳着这张脸贴到嘴唇，第一触觉带来的凹凸不平让他证实了自己刚刚的猜想。他往里舔，直到有唾液向外溢出，凯笛还有本能，对于救命稻草的渴望让他把手臂搭在图雷身上，但还是被身后的狮子咬断了一只，反擒在背后。

见了你才会兴奋点。佛莱门特解释，并为此做出证明，一整条阴茎往里撞得更狠，可凯笛咬住的是他自己的舌头，他死也不愿意在你面前放荡，鼻腔里发出忍受不住的哀咽，但都被图雷给重新舔开，这个亲吻又重新拉近一些，佛莱门特也跟着向前移，直至医生的嘴跟着张大，重新叫出声。他操的太深，而图雷又几乎舔到对方的喉咙口。你应该多给我说一声。图雷的手还放在医生的下巴上，即便过会儿他压根不需要控制，只用把裤子脱掉，医生往前爬去解开他的拉链，手指上滑得几次在指腹上烙出痕迹。他看上去渴得不行，但只能对着图雷的老二含到一半，再多声音就会变成痛苦的，或许还会担心喉咙里长斑。佛莱门特把位置又还给了原主，并不能用慷慨这个词，他之所以还能换个方式去跟凯笛亲近也全靠了图雷在其中牵线，而他怎么都抢不走这个位置，最好还是趁着这会儿当个好好学习的孩子，看着医生被一双手拉回去。_乖婊子_。他嘴里生嚼着几个词，趁着图雷用上三根手指头就去拽医生的头发，听着他鼻子里发出猛地哼叫来，这还没比得上什么，凯笛开始在佛莱门特面前发颤，最后只能自己被架起来，但无论怎么着，他都不愿意和对方接吻，疲倦地将脸颊扭到一边去，搞得佛莱门特只能贴到嘴角边上。等到图雷一来他就重新变成遭人胁迫得被人哄着来的货色。

而年长一方的男人还在穴肉里按压，凯笛跪在他身前就像是早就准备好了一样，那根粗糙的中指指尖足够摸得他往外叫，还有佛莱门特的手，佛莱门特的指甲，猫的舌头就像在舔着他最脆弱敏感的地方，连番几次就够他呜咽出声，可这次溢出来的只剩点稀薄的乳浆。

_你给他喂水了吗?_图雷抽出了手指头，凯笛的劲儿现在更多在牙齿上，紧闭着，手掌却软绵绵地和身后的人搅在一块。佛莱门特给他了个具体数据，比划出来大概多少。

就第二次的时候，他说，这么点儿。

凯笛的另外一只手正被他调整成能握住阴茎的姿势。图雷贴着对方的耳边，与所有地方都不同，只有那处微凉，即便他顶了进去，凯笛的脸颊整张都在烧。

吉尔，吉尔斯，医生张嘴叫，嗓子里仿佛从头开始憋的都是他的名字，吉尔，佛莱门特在他的手里撞着，但没能射出来，凑到他跟前舔，对着乳尖又咬又扯。可凯笛仅仅是往下坐，他叫着图雷的名字直到对方把他操透了，根本不需要刻意去寻摸前列腺在哪，只要缓慢进出，声音就会和刚刚无论任何一个时间段都显得大不一样。动了几次，图雷撤掉了绷紧的肌肉往后去，在床头柜上够到了水瓶，他含了一口去喂，那点劲儿到他这就消减的无影无踪，对方乖顺地像只灰兔，即便还有只肉食动物正往前去衔他的喉结，引得最后的吞咽不是很顺利。伴随着凯笛恢复一点意识，他的脊椎连着脖子都一并跟着软了，随着掐在腰上的手跟着往前动，动到他的嗓子像是被成堆的情欲给堵上，只留一道细细的口子供着出气。佛莱门特扳着他的下巴要求医生趴下，他也是往后看了一眼才照做。图雷将他的后腰摁在床铺里，佛莱门特的阴茎正打着他的脸，张张嘴，亲爱的。他真的这样称呼着，尽管在外面双方连个招呼都不愿跟对方打。如果没有这个做底，他们几乎可以心照不宣——老死不相往来。或许这会儿凯笛能幡然醒悟将他一口咬断，但直到抵进他的喉咙里，得到的都还是那些支离破碎的声音。年轻人说着图雷能接受的脏话，只要在范围内，一切都是可行的。他可以说_乖婊子_，可以说_看看你多贪吃，_他说的时候另一位就一直在做着同样往里顶撞的动作。凯笛的眼睛藏进佛莱门特看不见的死角，但要是伸手下去摸一摸就知道他在流泪，只是迫于生理的润滑。有几次他做出了逃跑的前兆，腰往前移，摆头，图雷没放松对前列腺的攻击，撞得他有些受不了，可这会儿没有人去管他。直到他的嗓子眼里那个仅剩下的小小缝隙真的要被严严实实的堵死。

_他得喘两口气，奥利弗_。长官发话，于是年轻人就握住凯笛的下巴抽出来，即便那不是个什么娇娃娃，他也得防着点凯笛跟巴掌一样的眼神。医生还趴在他的两条腿之间，在他的阴茎旁边干呕，一只手顺着脊柱的凹陷往上握住他的后颈，图雷深埋在他体内停下来，就贴着潮湿的后背。没事的，他说，没事的。医生发出模糊的轻哼，顺着对方的力气直起身来，嘴唇轻轻松松地就能凑上去再一次去和对方接吻。可另一头野兽还在这里驻足，佛莱门特的手指头正在他的前端来回蹭，只要再多挤压一点就够他更大范围的活动，比如从他长官塞满的地方里多进入一根手指头。

堵在凯笛喉咙里的东西不见了。就在他往里塞的时候，医生摆脱开了图雷一直箍在他腰上的手。但他哪都不能去，佛莱门特就像头野兽一样等着他出洞，他的两只手就抵着对方的肩膀，然后又被故意地萦绕到了年轻人的脖子上，_看看这次能不能喂饱你。_

尽管效果微乎其微，他还是伸手试图去推开，即便力气就像棵空心的植物。图雷对这种没有计划的事需要几秒钟时间消化，但最后给出来的结果也是默许，没事的，他说，那双手又围了上来，这次无论如何凯笛都没法再挣开，他余下的那点力气被人折断，佛莱门特和图雷，他的吉尔斯和奥利弗。

连叫着谁名字的机会都没再给过他。和着那两条腿也成了废品。只是刚进去的一下他就瘫软成一团无骨的血肉，佛莱门特沾了点溅在腹肌上的精液喂给他，他下意识往后看，但被人捏住下巴，整根手指都是微苦且粗糙如石子，他被操到连手掌都没法握紧。而面前有着双闪亮眼睛的男人还在寻摸着他的嘴唇，偏要在最苦的时候亲上去，背后的靠山就幻化成了更大的怪物，湿漉漉地靠着他的后颈闻。他喊了几次不要，**但这里根本没有人去听**。快感如同滚石一般将他碾碎，剩下两头兽类欢呼雀跃地将他分食。在末尾，他往上惊叫了一声，就像是飞到一般就中了枪的鸟儿，直挺挺地摔在地上。

猜猜开枪的是谁。他侧躺在床上，几次呼吸都像是快要死去，直到有人覆上来去亲吻他，要他跟着自己调整呼吸，他男朋友承担住了他所有的重量，现在正如平日一样稳重，仿佛他们确实是一块坠下海平面的，可奥利弗偏要说这并非是什么偶然。即便他对凯笛说不上爱。

他只是见到被裹在一层乳胶里的手之后就会不走自主的呼吸发紧，就像被人堵住了咽喉。他争取到了古斯塔夫的一只手来亲吻，就创世纪所言，他说，我们要成为一样的人，做一样的事。

而半磕着眼睛的医生仍然存着一点力气反击，他说你最好别搞那么多废墟文学出来。他对每个字都不用咬嘴唇，像是一柱从嘴里溢出来的水流，不过他自个也犯了错误，误将其当成了自己恢复的证明，却在抽手的一刻被轻而易举地抓住。

_你们在说什么？_那面镜子现在呈现于奥利弗的眼睛里，还在他男朋友的眼睛里，不过图雷已经习惯，现在依旧能含情脉脉地妄图从凯笛这里再多挖出一点将来的幸福。凯笛回复他说是_我爱你，亲爱的。_

_于是这个男人也跟着回答，仿佛这里真的还是安稳的，还是过去的示拿地。**我也爱你，**他说。_


End file.
